Mirra Weathersmith (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Alchemist (Mindchemist/Internal Alchemist) Level: 1 Experience: 210 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Old Landellian, Celestial, Sylvan, Draconic, Elven, Dwarven Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 12 +1 ( 0 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 8 = [ 8 + CON(0)x1 + FC(1)x0] AC: 16 = + DEX(3) + Armor(3) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(3) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor(3) INIT: +3 = DEX(3) BAB: +0 = ALC(0) CMB: +1 = + STR(1) CMD: 14 = + BAB(0) + STR(1) + DEX(3) Fortitude: +2 = + CON(0) Reflex: +5 = + DEX(3) Will: +1 = + WIS(0) + Trait(1) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics MELEE Longspear Attack: +1 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x2, Special: Reach, Pierce, Cold Iron Dagger Attack: +1 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce/Slash, Silver RANGED Bomb (6/day) Attack: +3 = + DEX(3) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: x2, Special: Fire, 20 ft. Sling Attack: +3 = + DEX(3) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: x2, Special: Bludegon, 50 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist Darkvision: 30' Truespeaker: Receive a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and learn two languages for each rank in Linguistics. Replaces Skilled. Scion of Humanity: Counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prerequisites and spells that affect humanoids. She can pass for human without using the Disguise skill. This racial trait replaces the Celestial language and alters the native subtype. Celestial Resistance: Acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Incorruptible: Cast Corruption Resistance vs. evil 1/day as a spell-like ability. If cast on self, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. Replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Alchemist Class Features Armor/Weapons: An alchemist is proficient with simple weapons, bombs, and light armor. Bombs: An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to her class level + her Intelligence modifier + INT(3) + Feat(2) = 6. On a direct hit, an alchemist’s bomb inflicts 1d6 points of fire damage + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage. Extra Bombs: Receive Extra Bombs as a bonus feat. Replaces Brew Potion. Cognatogen: A mindchemist learns how to create a cognatogen, as per the cognatogen discovery. Replaces Mutagen. Breath Mastery: Without preparation, an internal alchemist can hold her breath for a number of minutes equal to her Constitution score; by spending a full-round action preparing herself, she can increase this duration to 1 hour per point of Constitution. The alchemist can survive twice as long as normal without food or water before she starts to take penalties. She can put himself into a state of suspended animation as a move action, and is then unconscious and appears completely dead; she awakens at a preset time or in response to a condition set by her when she enters this state. This ability replaces Throw Anything. Alchemy: An alchemist can create extracts. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping. An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work. Also, when using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, an alchemist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, an alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st level): +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Extra Bombs (Bonus): Two additional bombs per day. Traits Knowledgeable (General): Mirra has spent years searching for rare ingredients, both above ground and below. (+1 Dungeoneering and Nature; Dungeoneering is a class skill) Resilient (General): Mirra's divine heritage grants her exceptional willpower. (+1 Will) Formula Book '-1st Level-' Cure Light Wounds Enlarge Person Endure Elements Polypurpose Panacea Shield Skills Skill Points: 8 = + INT(3)x1 + FC(1)x1 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise +3 0 0 C 3 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb +0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Craft (Alchemy) +8 1 3 C 3 +1 Class Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 C 3 -1 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly +2 0 0 C 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal +1 0 0 1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Intimidate +1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7 1 3 C 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +8 1 3 T 3 +1 Trait Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +8 1 3 C 3 +1 Trait Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics +6 1 0 3 +2 Racial Perception +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Perform ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive +2 0 0 0 +2 Racial Sleight of Hand 0 0 C 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft +7 1 3 C 3 +0 Stealth +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Survival +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Swim +0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 C 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Basic lifestyle 100.0 gp - lb Formula book - gp 3 lb Studded leather 25.0 gp 20 lb Alchemy crafting kit 25.0 gp 5 lb Backpack, MWK 50.0 gp 4 lb Bandolier x2 - gp - lb Smoked goggles 10.0 gp - lb Dagger, Silvered 22.0 gp 1 lb Longspear, Cold Iron 10.0 gp 9 lb Sling - gp - lb Bullets (6) - gp 3 lb Bedroll - gp 5 lb Acid flask 10.0 gp 1 lb Noxious aromatic 15.0 gp 1 lb Tindertwig (10) - gp - lb Thunderstone 30.0 gp 1 lb Smokestick 20.0 gp ½ lb Total Cost: 317.0 gp Total Weight: 53.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 58 lbs 116 lbs 175 lbs Finances Starting gold: 150.0 gp 1 DMC: 180.0 gp ---------------------------- EARNED: 330.0 gp Equipment: 317.0 gp Cash: 13.0 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 49 Height: 5' 9" Weight: 145 lb. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale Appearance Mirra is a fair-haired young woman of average height. She dresses in leathers that have been stained by travel and any number of noxious reagents. A pair of smoked goggles dangles around her neck, and her backpack is filled with a bulky alchemical apparatus. Demeanor Mirra is a happy sort, but not typically given to introspection. She is incredibly interested in new knowledge, especially new knowledge that pertains to alchemy. The chance at knowledge of that sort could easily tempt her to make unwise decisions. Background The Weathersmith clan is well-known for having produced some of Landadel's most exceptional artisans and artists. Moreover, the longevity and quiet wisdom that is common to most of the family has given rise to a rumor that there's a drop or three of celestial blood in their veins. Fifty years ago, Idri Weathersmith found herself with child at the tender age of fifty. The following summer, she gave birth to Mirra who was clearly a different sort of child -- one that proved the rumor about the Weathersmith's celestial blood beyond doubt. From the beginning, Mirra was a precocious child, and although her early alchemical experiments were at times a trial for her ageing parents, she was no less loved for it. Four years ago, Mirra's parents died within a few months of each other, each having lived long, full lives well into their nineties. After setting their affairs in order, Mirra packed her gear and went in search of ever more exotic reagents for her alchemical studies. Now, her travels have brought her to Venza, to she what she might learn from the Alchemists' Guild... Adventure Log Spent 6 DMC for new character, 15 Oct 2013 Spent 1 DMC for 30 days' XP/GP, 15 Oct 2013 30 days @ 7 xp = 210 xp 30 days @ 6 gp = 180 gp Approvals *Approval (Oct 25th, 2013) (Satin Knights - judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (non-judge) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval